


A Midsummer's Daydream

by cylsus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hd_erised, Digital Art, Fanart, H/D Erised 2018, M/M, Partial Nudity, Sharing Clothes, Wet Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylsus/pseuds/cylsus
Summary: Draco (unsubtly) shows off, while Harry is very indulgent.





	A Midsummer's Daydream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omi_Ohmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Ohmy/gifts).



> Dear Omi_Ohmy--I hope you like this! As always, thanks to the mods for bearing with me and for hosting this fest!

[ ](https://imgur.com/EWZVTuj)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This work is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed January 7th.


End file.
